1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to a jig for a router, and more particularly, to a router attachment assembly which positions and directs a material to be cut by the router. Generally, the router comprises a hand held router device.
2. Background Art
The use of foam board insulation is known in the art. It is often the case that such insulation is utilized on the outside of buildings, over the studs and underneath metal cladding in a commercial building configuration. In many applications, the insulation is provided in sheets that are cut to the appropriate dimensions and then coupled to girts that are attached to the building studs or the like.
It is often the case, that trimming, cutting and fitting are done outside at the job site. Problematically, some of the trimming, cutting and fitting is difficult to accomplish at the job site, and, more particularly, difficult to properly execute. At the jobsite, it is difficult to accurately measure and cut the insulation to desired specifications. Additionally, the insulation is often not uniform (as it may vary in thickness within a single sheet, and over a set of sheets). As a result, it is even more difficult to properly make successive operations and have the different sheets accurately assemble on the girts that are on the studs.